Arlathan Dane
}}| }px]] |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Biographical Information |- |'Full Name' |Arlathan Rochefort Dane |- |'Nicknames' |Arl |- | Homeland | The Western Isles |- | Born | 1187 AD |- | Died |n/a |- | Occupation | King of the Western Isles and leader of the Royalists during the civil war. |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Physical Description |- | style="text-align: center;"| Race | style="text-align: center;"| Elf |- | style="text-align: center;"| Gender | style="text-align: center;"| Male |- | style="text-align: center;"| Height | style="text-align: center;"|5' 9" (1.75 m) |- | style="text-align: center;"| Hair color | style="text-align: center;"| Blonde |- | style="text-align: center;"| Eye color | style="text-align: center;"|Blue |- | style="text-align: center;"| Distinguishing Features | style="text-align: center;"|He is even more cruel and ruthless than his wife, which is a feat in itself, but one he has somehow managed to achieve. |- | style="text-align: center;"|'Languages Spoken' | style="text-align: center;"|English, Elvish |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" |Family |- |'Parents' | *Cora Dane - Mother † *Federic Dane - Father † |- |'Siblings' | *Kiara Prosper - Sister *Tillun Prosper - Brother-in-law *Mary Frost - Sister-in-law |- |'Spouse(s)' | *Queen Ellisen Swann - 1210 - 1216 † (fever) *Queen Celine Du Jour - 1237 - 1240 † (beheaded) *Queen Regina Darkrose - 1240 - Present |- |'Children' | *Unnamed Son † |- |'Allies/Affiliations' | *Armande Cortese - Royal Advisor *Milady de Winter - Agent of Cortese *The Kingsguard |} Arlathan Dane is king of the Western Isles and Regina's husband, though there is no love between the two of them, and eventually this would lead to a civil war, with Arlathan leading the Royalists on one side and his wife leading the Regals on the other. Before the war, he saw his wife as nothing more than a trophy to hang off his arm and show off to the people of his kingdom. He never once showed her an ounce of love, and was constantly cruel to her during the early years of their marriage - one visible example of his cruelty being the scar on Regina's upper lip, which he gave to her after she tried to run away from him, two weeks before the wedding had even taken place. Magic and make-up masked the terrible mark from the world during the wedding, but Regina never bothered to cover it up after that, as she liked to think of it as a reminder of the kind of man her husband was. After her 'transformation' sixteen years later from sweet, innocent young woman to cold and cruel, he began to see her less as a trophy or a pet, and more as an equal. She'd learned to play him at his own game and could be just as rutheless as he could be, so he saw a potential ally in her then, and finally started to give her more of her own individual powers and responsibilities. As her obsession with finding her sister and dealing out what she considered to be justice slowly consumed Regina, Arlathan would often stand back and admire her, pleasantly surprised in the drastic change, and impressed by her actions. He does not love her, and she does not love him, but he'll be the first to admit that together, they make quite a formidable team. However, during the Civil War between them this proved to be not such a good thing as Regina, who had once been a formidable ally to him, now proved instead to be one hell of an enemy. Category:Royalty Category:Elf Category:Misc. Families Category:Misc. Generations Category:Male